Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring structure of a parking brake cable extending rearward in a vehicle from a foot-operated operation pedal provided in front of a seat, and linked to a parking brake unit provided to a vehicle wheel rearward of the seat.
Background Information
Known in the art is a wiring structure of a parking brake cable in which a parking brake cable (referred to below as a “brake cable”) is wired to a floor panel, the brake cable linking a foot-operated operation pedal disposed in front of a driver seat and a parking brake unit disposed on a rear wheel (for example, see Japanese Utility Model Application No. 5-76931). At this time, the brake cable extending from the operation pedal is wired toward the rear of the vehicle along a top surface of a floor tunnel formed in the vehicle-widthwise middle of the floor panel.